


Breaker / Keeper

by austin_to_boston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austin_to_boston/pseuds/austin_to_boston
Summary: Dean can’t listen to more than a minute of Page’s wailing guitar solos because the sound is making a lump rise in his throat and if this becomes a chick-flick moment, Sam’s suspicions that “some serious shit went down” will be confirmed.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Breaker / Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Get You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377747) by [fogsrollingin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsrollingin/pseuds/fogsrollingin). 



Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly, terribly wrong.

_He got him in the head._

The words tumble out from somewhere around his ribcage. He doesn’t really know what he’s saying.

His pounding heart is obstructing his throat. He can’t swallow around it. It’s going to choke him.

_It’s not good, Mom. It’s really bad._

Sammy’s eyes are glassy.

_Count with me, one…_

The fear that he suppresses on a daily basis - the ever-present pit in his stomach that dreads, that anticipates, that _recognises_ this moment - rises with the force of a tsunami; each slow, ragged breath inciting another sickening wave until he is consumed.

_Just count with me._

…

And then Jack is there, and wounds are healed, and blind panic gives way to relief so quickly it knocks him back onto his feet. And he turns away as he suppresses the overwhelming urge to sob, or vomit, or maybe both, and then it’s over.

\--

The drive home is long and painful. Sam doesn’t remember much beyond Nick breaking free of his cuffs and Dean doesn’t have the capacity to fill in the blanks. Donatello does, but to his credit, remains respectfully silent. When it’s finally just them and Baby, Sam requests a pit-stop and Dean takes this opportunity to empty his guts down a grimy gas station toilet. If Sam heard him retching, he doesn’t mention it, but he does shoot Dean even more furtive glances than usual for the remainder of their journey.

Dean keeps his eyes on the road and clenches his fists around the wheel. Cranks up the heating to the point of discomfort; anything to drive the image of blood-stained snow from his mind. Represses the urge to demand that Sam recite the whole damn alphabet to him so he can positively assess that his brain was rewired correctly. Can’t listen to more than a minute of Page’s wailing guitar solos because the sound is making a lump rise in his throat and if this becomes a chick-flick moment, Sam’s suspicions that “some serious shit went down” will be confirmed.

Doesn’t think about Sammy’s last words because if he thinks too hard about that then he may as well not be here at all.


End file.
